Erica
, full name , is a surviving Künstler and member of the Einherjar, making her a necro soldier. She was Yoko's closest friend during the Terraforming Wars, during which both girls were orphaned and were subsequently taken into Grünthal. Erica surfaced during Operation Hagel as the mysterious (German for "Woman X"). Her true identity was strongly hinted at, but not definitively confirmed until the events of Mars Chronicle. Appearance Erica is a slim, fair skinned cyborg with blue eyes and dark, chin-length blonde hair. She has the Künstler's distinctive eye black beneath her eyes and wears a form fitting dark bodysuit. Originally, Erica was fully flesh and blood. After losing her left eye and left forearm she was given an eyepatch and fitted with a cybernetic forearm by Finch. She later became a full cyborg. As Frau X, Erica has demonstrated the ability to mask her appearance, being depicted as a dark, shadowy figure with chin-length fair hair. Her eyes have a unique pattern of white irises and pupils. When watching the start of the Tenth Zenith of Things Tournament Finals she was huddled in a blanket.Phase 87 Personality As a child, Erica was initially kind and friendly, particularly towards Yoko. After remembering how she had been abused by and killed her parents, Erica's suppressed dark side was awakened and cultivated by Baron Muster, turning her into a cruel and sadistic person. After being trained by Grünthal, she became an embodiment of the Künstler fighting ethic in its prime, that of a ruthless and brutally efficient warrior. Although she displayed a grudging respect for Zazie during their fight, it was speculated that she used an unnamed -like technique on her in order to try and break her spirit for displaying such determination. She has a tendency to use words in her speech. Abilities Panzer Kunst: Erica is a master Künstler and unlike Alita, is not handicapped by the gaps in her memory. She was also a member of the Mauser School. She has used the following techniques: *Kugel Keit *Kurz Bombe Kunst *Schatten Folgen *Verschlag Unnamed techniques *Bullet deflection: Erica can throw several bullets by hand with enough velocity to deflect multiple homing rounds fired at her. *Dim Mak-like technique: A slow acting, yet fatal technique that triggers thousands of soliton waves inside the opponent's skull without decaying, which will localize in one spot in a month and blow their head off. Attempts to treat this fail, as the Verschlag is transmitted to whatever or whoever touches the victim's head, blowing off limbs and destroying medical equipment. Optical and audio camouflage: Erica can completely camouflage her appearance and voice, as she appeared as a shadowy woman during her fight with Alpha Team. The audio feed of her fight with Zazie only picked up static when she talked. Ultrasonic wave projection: Erica can generate ultrasonic waves without any indicator that she is doing so, which she can use as part of Kurz Bombe Kunst to trigger her bombs. Equipment Shoelace: A standard issue shoelace, which was handle with such skill and force that Erica swiftly and easily sliced open Trevor's head and cut Mauer in half. She was also able to cut through Zazie's super ceramic knife at the molecular level. Bullets: Erica carries a number of rifle bullets on her person, which she is capable of setting off to deflect gunfire aimed at her. History Erica grew up in a rough part of Curie Stadt on Mars. Her parents were abusive towards her and were responsible for her disfigurement. At one point Johan goaded Hershey - the family dog - into tearing off her left forearm as he laughed while having a drink, and Marita stabbed her in the left eye with a fork for looking at her "with naughty eyes". Having had enough of her family's abuse, Erica poisoned Hershey and tricked some thieves into shooting her parents before burning the house down and gleefully dancing in the street. To cope with the trauma, Erica created a fantasy of what her ideal family would be like by imagining that they lived an idyllic life as depicted on a billboard outside her window, that ironically portrayed a family similar in appearance to hers. Erica encountered Yoko when they were forced to cross a minefield by a group of soldiers, only to be rescued by a group of Kunstlers. Left in the care of a travelling medic named Finch, Erica and Yoko were dropped off at an orphanage in the town of Mamiana. When Yoko was picked on by Ninon Silber and her gang of bullies, Erica intervened. When Mamiana was destroyed by the Papagei Corps, Erica and Yoko were among the few survivors and were rescued by Finch. Taken to Curie Stadt, Erica found her old home and regained her memories of how they had treated her and how she had killed them. Reclaiming an old book of Martian folklore her father had said was priceless treasure, Erica was devastated to learn that Yoko's mother had been found and had to be forcibly separated from her. Erica and Finch were attacked by Das, Rocco, and Giratin; a trio of bounty-hunters looking for Yoko; and was saved by Baron Muster, a sadistic terrorist seeking to overthrow the Queen Kagura Dornburg. Muster tried to take Erica's book, causing his hovercraft to crash. When the two of them were trapped in a sinkhole, Muster revealed he had contracted the maske tumor disease and Erica in turn told him what she'd done to her parents. Delighted, Muster took Erica as his apprentice and twisted her from a troubled girl into a sadistic and conniving murderess, to the point where he grew concerned she would turn on him if she learned how weak he was becoming. In turn, Erica learned that Yoko's supposed mother was a servant of Marquis Maruki Baumburg - Queen Kagura's uncle and and Muster's ally in the plot to overthrow her. Erica helped Muster locate the legendary Immortal Nostrum, which Muster believed could be used to cure the maske tumor, and was reunited with Yoko one year later. Erica blackmailed Yoko's false mother into running away with her and Yoko - having hired Das and Rocco to facilitate their escape. They were attacked by Giratin, who killed Rocco before being killed by Das, who was himself killed by the Marquis. Realizing escape was hopeless, Erica killed Yoko's fake mother and framed her, saying she had tried to abduct them. The last time Erica and Alita saw each other was prior to Operation Maulwurf when they sparred. Alita was severely beaten and vowed to kill Erica the next time they met. Erica's injuries were so severe that she died, and Meister Gregt resurrected her as a Necro-Soldier. Plot ''Last Order'' Erica appeared during Operation Hagel, during which she single-handedly wiped out the Venus Foreign Legion's Squad Q, in total killing over 30 elite soldiers from the various allied factions. As the Neo Third Reich Division was in control of Olympus Spaceport at the time, she was affiliated with them in some capacity. Following the annihilation of Squad Q, Erica encountered Zazie's Alpha Team as they were on a utility vehicle track while moving to back up Squad Q. Mauer first spotted her coming in the opposite direction on a burning utility vehicle before she swiftly destroyed the drone. Zazie had Kong fire a missile at the vehicle, but Mauer mysteriously jumped in front of the missile as it was launched, calling Erica his "angel". Erica then boarded Alpha Team's utility vehicle unseen and stealthily killed both Trevor and Kong using a shoelace she had seized from a Squad Q soldier. However she was unable to kill Zazie as easily and a fight ensued, during which Erica managed to completely stay out of Zazie's line of sight. She hit Zazie with the Verschlag, who responded by shooting her own wrist to release the vibrations, having previously experienced during her fight with Alita. Realizing that Zazie knew about the Verschlag, Erica briefly halted the fight, telling her that the outside world must not learn about the technique. Zazie attempted to distract Erica by mentioning Alita's old name, Yoko, as well as that she was competing in the Tenth Zenith of Things Tournament. The news briefly stunned Erica, allowing Zazie to swiftly turn and try to shoot her while also throwing a grenade. However Erica countered and Zazie barely survived the resulting destruction of the utility car. .]] When Zazie awoke, she was debriefed by General Yazuiji and Erica was designated as "Frau X" due to her mysterious identity. Zazie shortly discovered after that Frau X had used a Dim Mak-like technique to plant tens of thousands of soliton waves inside her skull, which causes her to spread Hertza Haeon waves to anything solid she touched. This would eventually culminate in an explosion inside her head in a month's time. Ordered to support the Space Angels by Queen Limeira, Zazie helped defeat Warmen 609. She attempted to tell Alita about her experience with Frau X, but had tremendous difficulty doing so, and eventually collapsed after the Space Karate Forces defeated the Genome Kingdom in their Semifinals match. She was only able to tell her story after being brought into the Space Angels' base camp to prevent Sechs and Alita from fighting each other. Alita was able to negate the soliton waves and heal Zazie, at the same time discovering a coded message in the soliton waves: "So much awaits." Erica was seen again somewhere on Mars huddled in a blanket while watching the ZOTT broadcast on the eve of the Finals. ''Mars Chronicle'' At some point, Erica had a memorial erected amidst the ruins of Mamiana to draw Alita out. The two met again in ES 594 when Alita visited the memorial with Danko. Although Erica was behind the memorial, both realised that someone was there and Alita called her out. After a little discussion about her role in the Neo Third Reich Division, Erica commenced a fight with Alita. Both künstlers used multiple combat techniques and Erica demonstrated her formidable abilities, deflecting a point blank shot fired at her by Danko with Kugel Keit. While Erica initially outmatched Alita and dominated the battle, the latter caught her offguard by revealing that she was a Necro-Soldier. Despite losing an arm, Alita turned the tables against Erica, forcing her to amputate a foot to get away. Their fight was interrupted by the arrival of the other Einherjar, and Gregt ordered Erica to retreat. At their base, Erika reattached her foot and confronted Gregt about Alita's revelation; Gregt telling her it was true and that he was a Necro-Soldier himself, but that it changed nothing about their mission. References Category:Battle Angel Alita: Last Order characters Category:Females Category:Mars Chronicle characters Category:Einherjar